Dancing Dreams
by Gikkas
Summary: 17 Years after Breaking Dawn- Sarah Evans is 16 and has lost everything she is sent to live with her older sister Bella's father after the death of her parents. Cannon Pairings Stephanie meyer owns all original characters I do own Sarah though *ON HIATUS*
1. Forks

I knew my life was going to change I just didn't know how much. I could never have dreamed that this was going to happen

I looked around the tiny airport of Port Angeles, beside me were the 3 suitcases that contained what was left of my entire life, well the first sixteen years of my life. All that could fit in those suitcases was all that I had left in the world.

I looked around at the small throngs of people laughing and hugging loved ones that were either leaving for adventures or returning from them. I felt all alone even in the crowds around me, I had nothing left no-one to care or to love me.

I had turned 16 just three weeks before my parents Renee and Phil Evans were killed in a car accident and for the past 3 harrowing months I had been living with a neighbour in Florida, a retired social worker who had found my only living relative of sorts, my older sister's father Charlie Swan.

Charlie Swan, was the father of my older sister Bella, a sister that I had never met but had heard about my entire life, the sister that I had longed for and loved but at the same time hated. Hated because I felt that I was living in Bella's shadow, Renee had never gotten over the fact that when Bella was 18 and had gotten married had virtually cut off all contact from her.

I sat down on one of my suitcases to wait. It was different here wet and green so different from the heat and sand of Florida. I loved the beaches and the surf. I loved being able to go to the beach any time I wanted, but now I was faced with the wet and the fog.

I looked up when a man came up to me, dressed in a Police uniform I knew that this was Charlie. We gathered up my bags and walked out of the airport to the 4x4 police cruiser that was parked at the curb. After the bags were placed in the back I got into the passenger seat and put on my seatbelt. Charlie got in and they pulled away.

"Forks is about an hour away" Charlie said in a quiet voice "Did you have a good trip?"

"It was long" I mumbled as a reply. I reached behind my head and pulled my long curly hair out of the braid, the misting rain had soaked it's way in and was making my head heavy.

We drove for quite away before Charlie spoke again "I am so sorry that I couldn't take you with me after the funeral but the social workers had to come and check my place out to make sure that you would be taken care of"

"I understand, I really didn't expect this, I thought that I would be sent to a foster home or something because there was no-one else to look after me, not that I need looking after" I replied

"Sarah, Sue and I would never have let that happen you are family and we look after our family."

Sue was Charlie's wife they had been married for 16 years. Together they had a son Kyle who was 9 but Sue had 2 other kids from her first marriage. I had met them briefly at the funeral, Leah and Seth. I was a little wary of Leah although she had been nice she was also very intimidating to me, Seth on the other hand I had loved from the first minute I had met him. He was a bear of a man very tall but so sweet. I had shown him around when they had come to the funeral.

We pulled into a street in Forks and I looked around, the last time I was here was 8 years ago when mom and dad had brought me here to meet Charlie and Sue when Kyle was born. We pulled into a house that backed on to the forest. As soon as the cruiser's engine ceased the front door was opened and Seth came running out with Kyle hot on his heels.

"Sarah Bearer" Seth called to me as I opened the door and got out. Before I could take a breath, Seth pulled me into a bear hug spinning me around. "I am so glad you are here Mom is driving me crazy, making me clean I hate vacuuming"

I laughed at this and hugged him back. Kyle was at the back of the cruiser helping Charlie with my bags. Seth put me down and I grabbed my back pack off the floor of the cruiser. With Seth's arm still around me we walked into the house.

I knew that they had done some remodeling to the house but I was in awe when we walked in. The front door opened into a large sitting room with lounges arranged all of the furniture was hodge-podge but together they seemed to fit.

As soon as we entered the house I was enveloped into a hug by Sue. I had met her a couple of times and had always liked her. When she let me go I looked into her soft brown eyes and noticed that were tearing up. I'd had enough tears shed to last me a lifetime, I didn't even know if I could cry anymore. "Sarah you must be tired, Seth could you take Sarah and her bags to her room?" Sue asked Seth who was already heading for the kitchen. When his mother spoke to him he wheeled around and headed back to Charlie who was standing at the bottom of the stairs with the bags at his feet.

Seth picked up all the bags and started to take the stairs two at a time, I had to hurry to catch up. At the top of the stairs Seth turned to his right and went into the first bedroom, as I followed, I looked around this had been remodeled since I had been here last. Last time there had only been two bedrooms but now there were 4.

The room that was to be mine looked to the front of the house, there was a double bed, a desk and a rocking chair, there were yellowed lace curtains on the side window and the bed had a purple cover on the duvet. Seth dumped my bags unceremoniously on the bed and opened the window to let the breeze in. As I looked around Seth quietly slipped out the door and shut it behind himself.

I really just wanted to sink through the floor into oblivion but I forced myself to begin to unpack my life. I started with my clothes putting them away in the dresser drawers, As I put my shirts away I felt a photo frame at the back of the drawer, I pulled it out, it was a photo that I had seen many times before, I had a similar one hidden in my bag, it was a photo taken of my mother, father, Bella and her husband Edward and Charlie taken at Bella's wedding. I gently placed the photo on the bedside cupboard staring at the smiling people looking up at me. I forced myself to get back at the task at hand wanting to return to some kind of normalcy.

After I had finished unpacking the things that I had brought with me, my car and a few more boxes of things that I could not bear to leave would be coming in a few days by road. I grabbed my bathroom pack and went into the bathroom to try and put some order into my hair. My hair was long and curly and any moisture sent the curls into ringlets, the one thing that I had inherited from my mother was the colour, the thick honey blonde colour was the envy of most of my friends at home, many had tried to get the same colour from a bottle but had never really succeeded in getting the right high and low lights that my hair had. After washing my face and adding a layer of lip gloss I felt more human.


	2. Normalcy

~The great literary goddess Stephanie Meyer owns all original characters~

Please Review at the end if you want me to continue :P

~Gikkas

Chapter 2

I had just started back down the stairs when I heard the front door slam, I heard Charlie talking "Nessie I have missed you, you too Jake" I sat down on the stairs half way and peered around the corner into the lounge. Sitting on one of the couches was a beautiful woman. She had bronze coloured hair, curlier than my own and perfect porcelain skin and ruby lips. Beside her was another man who like Seth was large and intimidating.

Taking a deep breath I stood and walked down the remaining stairs into the lounge room. I stood in the doorway holding my breath. Seth saw me and called out "Hey Sarah come in and meet some friends"

I walked into the room and sat down on the lounge near Seth "This is Nessie and Jake two of my best friends" as he spoke I looked at the two people on the couch, they were sitting close to each other like they couldn't bear to be apart. The woman Nessie was dressed like a super-model, she had on artfully faded jeans that hugged her long legs and a sleeveless shirt that showed off her pale skin beautifully. The man Jake was different he had russet coloured skin and long black hair, I immediately knew that Jake was native American like Seth, Leah and Sue.

"Hi I am Sarah, Sue and Charlie's well ummmmm new daughter I suppose" I said quietly looking at my feet, I didn't know what I was and I guessed that being Sue and Charlie's daughter was a good assumption. I looked up to Charlie to see what effect my statement had, had on him. He was smiling and I knew that everything was going to be ok at least for now. For now I was secure that I was wanted in some way.

Sue came bustling into the room with a platter piled high with sandwiches and even before she could put them on the low coffee table Seth had grabbed two in each hand, lovingly Sue swatted at his hands but missed by a country mile, laughing Seth stuffed a sandwich into his mouth and winked at me. I blushed and looked away. Kyle had followed his mother into the room with two glasses of ice tea and handed me one as he shyly sat beside me, I ruffled his hair and he smiled up at me. I looked over at the two visitors to find Nessie grinning widely at me showing off perfect white teeth.

"So Sarah welcome, you going to Forks High this year?" she asked.

"Yes I am starting as a junior, next week, hopefully my car and boxes arrive by then" I quietly said

"That's great we will be in the same year although I will be doing some senior classes" Nessie beamed at me

Charlie coughed and looked at Nessie and Jake "The family is coming back?" I couldn't help but notice the shock in Charlie's voice.

"Yes we are all coming back Carlisle has taken a job at the hospital and we decided that we would come back, we came first to set up the house with Emmett, Rose, Jazz and Alice. Junior, Marie, Robbie, Esme and Carlisle will be coming in a few days." Nessie said.

Nessie threw Jake a look that sent tingles down my spine, I couldn't help but notice the wariness in the look, there was something that I couldn't understand and I felt like that there was something that I was missing.

I placed my ice tea on the table and excused myself from the group. I made my way through the lounge room to the kitchen where Sue was making more sandwiches. "I'm just going outside for some air I told her as I walked to the back door. Sue smiled at me and nodded. I went outside and sat on the back steps.

I missed my mom and dad I missed my old life. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I wanted to go home, but this was home now, well at least until I finished high school and escaped to college. I felt like an outsider, that the only reason that I was here was because Sue and Charlie felt sorry for me. What was I to them? I was the daughter of Charlie's first wife and her husband, not family well not blood family.

I sat there for awhile not wanting to go inside, but it was getting dark and I was beginning to get hungry. I stood wincing at the stiffness of my legs; I would have to start stretching again if I ever wanted to get back to dancing. I went inside to find Charlie and Sue watching the plasma TV, Kyle was in his pj's laying on the floor colouring in. Seth was laying on the lounge listening to his Ipod.

I went back into the kitchen to find a covered plate of sandwiches and a soda on the table. I sat down and quickly ate a sandwich and drained the soda. Covering the rest of the sandwiches I put them in the fridge, I knew that Seth would make a late night snack of them later, grinning at the thought I shut the fridge and bade my new family goodnight and headed up the stairs.

Once I was in my room I changed into my pj's and I sat on the bed reached under the it and pulled a photo album out, slowly I flicked through the images of my life. My father had gone a little photo crazy and photographed every little aspect of my life, my birth, my first steps, and my first day at school everything was cronologiclaized. As I flicked through the pages stopping now and then to look at the images of my parents I began to cry.

I don't know how long I sat there crying or even when I managed to fall asleep but I awoke in the morning with scratchy eyes and a stuffed up nose. I lay there staring up at the ceiling thinking about what I was going to do, I resolved myself to get good grades and to make sure that I was never a bother to Sue and Charlie and that I made them not regret taking me in.

For the next week or so I tried to be helpful, my car and remaining boxes arrived which meant that I was not a burden on Sue or Charlie. I spent my days outside if the weather was fine, running and getting the layout of the town.

The Friday before school started Charlie took me to get registered at Forks High School. The school was fairly new as it had to be rebuilt a few years ago when it caught fire. The woman behind the desk greeted Charlie with a smile "Mr Swan it is so nice to see you "

" Same to you Mrs Parker, this is my daughter Sarah Evans she is starting her Junior Year this semester, I have all of her transcripts and information from her old school in Florida" Charlie said handing Mrs Parker a manilla folder

"Ahhh everything seems to be in order, Welcome to Forks Sarah. You will be not the only new student this year we have had an influx, besides yourself we have eight new students this semester." Mrs Parker said. I looked up at Charlie who had gone beetroot red at this comment, I was definatley missing something.

The weekend was uneventful, Nessie and Jake returned to visit bringing Nessie's sisters Marie and Alice with them. I couldn't help notice that Marie kept looking at me. Charlie explained that when school started I would recognize Junior, Marie's boyfriend he was Edward's youngest brother.

Marie and Alice were just as beautiful as Nessie. Marie had long brown curly hair and porcelain skin Alice had dark brown hair that was styled into a pixie spiky do and both sisters had beautiful warm topaz eyes. Looking at them I felt out of place. The sisters could have been models. I had an athletic body and a heart shaped face but I was nowhere as beautiful as the women sitting across from me.

"I was so sorry to hear about your mom and dad, Sarah, I met her a couple of times when Edward and Bella were living here." Marie said looking at me.

"Thank-you I miss them so much" I said "but I am glad I am here though" I added quickly looking at Charlie. Charlie just smiled and nodded at me.

"Edward and Bella are in England at the moment, they are traveling around Europe" Alice added quietly. "They would have come back for the funeral except they couldn't change their tickets"

"I understand, they sent cards and flowers, I was grateful for that. I know that Bella and Mom had not seen each other for a very long time" I replied.

"I know Bella wanted to be there" Marie said looking right at me

"I know but Mom understood that Bella and Edward have their own lives to live, I have never met Bella or Edward but I know that they would have been there if they could have." I told them.

Charlie, Marie, Nessie and Alice talked for while longer only stopping when Seth came home from La Push towing Jake, Quil, Claire and Owen (Quil's wife and newborn son). As soon as Jake entered the room Nessie's face lit up. I could tell that these two were soul mates. I felt like I was an outsider and that I was intruding on a big family gathering, excusing myself I went up stairs to my room, not to hide but to escape the looks of sympathy that I was receiving.

I went to bed early not wanting to appear too tired for school the next day, try as I might I could not fall asleep easily, I tried to concentrate on my breathing and muscle relaxation exercises that my ballet teacher had taught me in Florida, the next thing I knew it was morning. Jumping out of bed I quickly got dressed, back home I would have worn my favourite pale blue halter neck top and jean shorts but here in Forks I needed something more.

Dressed I blue jeans and a blue sweater top I quickly yanked a brush through my hair and pulled the long tresses up into a ponytail, I then raced to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and added a layer of lip gloss I was ready to face the day that was going to be hell, but I vowed would suffer in silence.

OOOOO don't forget to Read and Review come on you know you want to :P

~Gikkas


	3. School and Dancing

~The great literary goddess Stephanie Meyer owns all original characters~

Please Review at the end if you want me to continue :P

Ok I am an Aussie and we have different names for all of our grades in high school. And seeing as how this story is set in the US I may have gotten them wrong. Please let me know if I have the grades wrong.

~Gikkas

Sue tried to force me to eat breakfast but I could only manage a few bites of the toast and gulped down the glass of juice. As I was leaving I saw Seth come down the stairs in his shorts eyes bleary like he had only had a couple of hours sleep. Grumbling a morning he made his way into the kitchen.

I opened the front door and made my way carefully down the rain slicked path to my car that was parked at the curb. I looked over to the side of the house and saw that Charlie had already left for the station. I noticed a red truck parked at the side of the house but I already knew that it was already not working, Kyle had decided that he and Seth were going to try and resurrect the aged truck back from the dead.

I jumped into my car thankful of the birthday present that my parents had given me for my 16th birthday. The Ford Taurus was sleek but practical and according to my dad it was the safest car that they could find. The engine purred to life and I pulled out on to the street. I drove the 2 miles to Forks High where my fate awaited me.

I pulled into the parking lot that was allocated for students. I had turned off the engine and taken a deep breath when 3 new cars pulled up beside me. A new silver Volvo, a classic BMW convertible and a monster of a truck. I noticed Nessie, Marie, Alice and a very cute guy in the Volvo. The red convertible heralded a beautiful blonde haired woman and a dark haired man both of them were laughing at something. Then in the last vehicle were 2 men one was blonde as the woman in the convertible but the other had dark curly hair. Ahhh I thought these were the Cullens and the Hales. Marie and Alice had told me about them.

Marie and Alice had been adopted by the Cullens when they were small children, the Cullens already had 5 children ,Edward, Junior and his twin Nessie, Robbie and their eldest son Emmett. Then Mrs Cullen's sister and her husband had been killed in a plane crash and they adopted their two children, twins Rosalie and Jasper. I could understand where they were coming from especially Rosalie and Jasper I knew what it was like to lose everything in a bad twist of fate.

I got out of the car and locked it with a chirp of the remote and shyly walked behind my car over towards the stairs that would take me to the main campus. "Hey Sarah wait up" a voice called out behind me, I turned to see Nessie walking behind me. Nessie caught up and together we walked to our first class English.

Mrs Summers took attendance looking up when she called Nessie and My name she then made us stand up In front of the class and introduce ourselves. Nessie went first "My name Is Nessie Cullen and I have just transferred here from Italy where I have been living with my family for the past couple of years. My dad just took a job at the hospital." Then it was my turn. I blushed a deep red as I stammered through my introduction, " My name is Sarah Evans and I have just moved here from Florida. I recently lost my parents in a car accident and I came to live with my sister's father"

As quickly as I could I went back to my seat my head was down trying to avoid all the sympathetic looks that I knew I was getting. Nessie looked over at me and gave me a hopeful smile. I smiled back and breathed a sigh of relief thank god that was over. The rest of the class passed without any other event. I received my book list and I was proud to have read every book on the list. The next class was math and I was glad that Mr Varner had not made me stand up in front of the class again. I liked math besides English it was my best subject. I looked through the book and discovered that I had already done this work last year in Florida. When Mr Varner came around to check out our workings he saw that I already knew the topic and asked me if I had been in an advanced mathematics class. I mumbled a "yes" and he asked me to gather my things and to follow him.

I followed Mr Varner to the front office where Mrs Parker was going through papers. "Mrs Parker This is Sarah Evans one of my new junior students, I believe that she may have been in an advance program in Florida. Is there any way that we could possible move her to the senior year? "

Mrs Parker looked shocked at Mr Varner's question, she mumbled to herself and went into an office to the right of her. Mr Varner looked at me with a little smile. Mrs Parker was only gone a minuite when she returned with the principal Mr Wiley.

"Sarah I will leave you in the capable hands of Mr Wiley" Mr Varner said with a wink. Suddenly he was gone and I was being ushred into the principals office.

"Sarah please take a seat. I understand that you have just transferred from Florida ?" Mr Wiley asked me once I had taken a seat in one of the ugly brown faux leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes" I answered in a small voice.

" Sarah I have your records here and it shows that you were in the advance classes for most of your classes. English, History, Mathematics, Science, Geography and Dance"

Mr Wiley said as he flipped through my file. "And you also have a 4.0 GPA"

"Yes I studied hard because of my dancing" I said

"What kind of dancer are you?" Mr Wiley asked

"Classical Ballet" I replied

"I am afraid that we don't have a dance class here at the school"

"I know, I have not danced in 3 months , I am not sure that I want to continue with it anymore"

"Ahhhh I understand" My Wiley said giving me the sympathetic look I was getting used to when people realized how long it had been since my parents had died. "Well Sarah I believe that on the basis of these scores and the letters of praise from you previous teachers, that you could possible skip the junior year and enter the senior year. "

Mr Wiley punched a few buttons on his computer and the printer whirred to life. A piece of paper flew out of the printer into the tray below. Mr Wiley picked it up and briefly scanned the document before handing it to me. It was my new schedule. I looked over the times and looked at my watch, I had Gym right now great I thought.

"Oh Sarah, I know you have gym now but you have got my permission to use the small performance area off the gym, and here" Mr Wylie reached down beside him and pulled out a brown paper bag. Handing it to me I looked inside, there was a large box that I didn't recognise. Pulling the box out I opened it, inside was my ballet shoes and my leotard, wrap skirt and tights.

"What the……." I stammered

"Sarah, Sue Swan dropped this off this morning after classes started, she explained to me that you stopped dancing the same day as your parents died. Sue and I discussed the fact that you might need to get back to dancing, so go and dance".

I smiled grimly at this and stood I could try and dance I needed to dance I realized.

I followed the map that I had been given to the gym. I went into the girls change room and changed into my leotard, tights and wrap skirt. I picked up the toe shoes that were in the box, grabbed my Ipod and locked my street clothes and shoes into the locker. Taking a deep breath I went through the door into the performance space.

After stretching I put my toe shoes on and went en-point to stretch my toes and ankles. Slowly I began to go through my ballet positions. I put my ipod on to my favourite song Debussy's Clair DeLune. As the music flowed I closed my eyes and felt the movements begin, soon I was dancing like old I felt at home. The only place where everything was the same and never changed.

I don't know how long I danced but suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I yanked out the headphones and twirled around, sitting on the floor in the corner was Nessie and Marie. "Oooh you scared me" I stammered

"Sorry, we were avoiding gym and saw you dancing. We couldn't resist watching you. You looked so beautiful, so graceful" Marie said

" Thank you I have been dancing since I was 3 but I stopped a few months ago, I didn't realize that I could do this without crying or the pain from returning." I said walking over to them and sitting down

"Why did you stop dancing?" Nessie asked me

" I was performing swan lake with my dance company in Florida, it was the first time I'd ever had the lead role, my parents were coming to the opening night when we were hit with a major thunderstorm. My dad had called me and said that he wasn't sure that it was safe enough to be on the roads. I acted like a little kid and cried saying that it wouldn't be the same if they were not there. They were coming to my opening night when a truck skidded out of control in the rain hitting their car head on. If I had not acted like a child then they would still be here." I said crying. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face.

" Oh Sarah, it wasn't your fault. I am sure that they would have gone to your performance even if you hadn't of acted so. They were your parents they would have done anything for you. Were you driving the truck? Did you cause the rain?" Nessie said

I looked up at them Marie had a strange look on her face, as though she was trying not to cry. Nessie too was trying to hold back the tears.

" I suppose so, I just wished that things were different." I whispered.

"Sarah, I have one word for you …….. Dance" Marie said quietly.

Wiping my face with the back of my hand I nodded and stood up. I put the headphones back in and picked a new song. I began to dance with earnest. I danced until the bell rang to signify that it was lunch. I pulled the headphones out and turned to see the entire Cullen and Hale siblings watching. Suddenly they broke into applause.

Blushing I bent low into a bow, when I stood up Nessie came running over to me and pulled me into a hug. Grinning we walked over to the others. The biggest of the family clapped me on the shoulder, that had to Emmett I realized. Alice handed me the towel that I had brought into the performance space. I swiped my face.

"Hey Sarah want to have lunch with us?" The very cute dark haired boy asked me. He was young about the same age as me, when he smiled deep dimples appeared in his cheeks. Robbie I thought

" yeah sure let me change first" I said as I turned to go to the change room. I hurried through a quick shower and changed back into my street clothes. I repacked the box and ran from the change room. I stopped at my locker on my way to the cafeteria.

Read and Review the more you review the more that I write  I have another chapter in progress.

~Gikkas


	4. Leeches

**~The Literary Goddess Stephanie Meyer owns all original Characters**

**I asked to own Edward but she refused so I decided to make Robbie :P**

**Please Read and Review. The faster you do the faster I update**

**~Gikkas**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Entering the cafeteria I saw the Cullens and the Hales sitting at a double table at the back of the cafeteria, I went through the line grabbing an apple and a packet of chips and a bottle of water, I paid the lunch woman and walked over to the table that held my new friends.

" Sarah sit here" The cute brown haired boy said as I approached the table

I sat down in the remaining chair I looked at my new friends. Marie and Junior were holding hands, Emmett had his arm around Rosalie and Jazz and Alice were sitting close together yet not touching. Nessie was sitting inbetween Marie and Alice with a smile on her face. In front of each person was and untouched lunch.

I bit into my apple listening to the conversations that were going on around me. Emmett and Junior were planning a hike this afternoon and were enthusiastically talking about the path that they were going to take. Marie, Alice and Nessie were talking about the chess game that they were in the middle of. Jazz and Rosalie were talking about cars. Robbie was the only one that was silent. He was however looking right at me.

"So Sarah what class do you have next?" Alice suddenly asked me

" Um I have Maths I think" I said pulling out my new schedule

"Oh I thought you had History with me" Nessie said looking over my new schedule

"No Mr Wiley decided to move me grades as I had been in the advance placement program in Florida." I said blushing.

"oh no not another smart person" Nessie groaned

Nessie's siblings grinned at her and she poked out her tongue to Emmett when he guffawed at her comment and blush. I liked the Cullens and the Hales, they were so easy to be with. I looked at the boy sitting beside me "Robbie" I thought there was something that drew me to him, Yes he was handsome but there was something else, something in his eyes that intrigued me.

I watched the siblings interact with each other for the rest of lunch answering questions when I was asked. But otherwise I just silently watched the interactions. The first bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. I gathered my trash and picked up my bag, the others were doing the same. I quickly took y trash to the bin and thanked the siblings for letting me sit with them for lunch. I made my way out of the cafeteria towards my next class, Chemistry I groaned internally.

I made my way into the laboratory and was met by my new teacher Mr Trophin.

"ahhhhh you must be Sarah Evans my new student. There is only one seat left over there."

I looked up to see an empty desk under the window. I quickly went over to the empty desk and took my seat. Mr Trophin followed me and handed me a new textbook and a lab coat and glasses. I donned the safety apparel opened my text book and my notebook and waited for the class to begin.

Just as the class was to begin the door opened and 3 of the Cullen siblings entered. Junior, Marie and Robbie gracefully entered the room. Junior and Marie walked to the desk behind me and Robbie came to a stop beside me.

"Hey partner" he grinned as he walked behind me and sat down. He whipped on his lab coat and glasses and opened his text book.

The class seemed to fly by and before I knew it I had completed my first day at Forks High, maybe life is going to get back to normal I thought as I walked to the parking lot and over to my car. I looked up as I stood beside my car, I saw Robbie staring at me, I smiled an looked down at my feet. He was gorgeous and here I was a plain jane, I unlocked the car and got in the drivers seat.

The drive home flew by and when I entered the house I was shocked to see that there was no-one home. I decided to take advantage of this and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my old sweats and my bathroom bag. I went into the bathroom and started the shower. When the water was warm enough I stepped in and let the hot water beat down on my muscles. I missed this, back in Florida I had my own bathroom and could go in there anytime I wanted. Here I had to share it with 5 other people.

I stayed in the shower until the knots in my back muscles had lessened. I quickly washed my hair and turned off the shower. I quickly dried off and got dressed in my sweats. I cleaned the bathroom and went back into my bedroom. Sitting down on the bed I looked at my feet. I groaned when I saw the large red blisters and raw spots. Opening my bedside drawer I pulled out my mini first aid kit. After treating my feet I slipped on a pair of fluffy socks to hide my bandaged feet. As I opened my bedroom door I heard the front door slam and someone come thundering up the stairs, "Stupid leech" Seth muttered as he hit the top of the stairs.

"I know you can't go into the rivers around Florida without a salt pot in your pocket because of them" I said with a smile. Seth looked up as I said this and let out a barking laugh that had his holding his sides, he grabbed onto the rail as if it was the only thing holding him up as he guffawed. When he finally was able to catch his breath he pulled me into a hug "I knew there was a reason that I liked you Sarah Bearer"

* * *

**Author's Note...........**

**Ooooooo Seth and Sarah? NAHHHHHHH brother and sister not romance :P**

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I am writing chapter 5 as we speak and my kids are wanting dinner so I will probably have chapter 5 up in the next few days hopefully. **

**Please Review go on hit the button go on you know you want to :P**

**The faster you review the faster I will write chapter 5 :P**

**~Gikkas**


	5. Spaghetti and Tickling Lobsters?

**The Literary Goddess Stephanie Meyer owns all original characters**

**No matter how much I beg she will not give them up **

**I offered money ... No**

**I offered labour...... No**

**I offered my first born...... No**

**Ahhh well I do own Sarah, Robbie and Kyle :P**

**Please read and review**

**~Gikkas**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Spaghetti and ........ Tickling Lobsters??????**

I smiled up at Seth and he let me go and went into his room. I went down stairs to the kitchen. I had always prepared dinner at home because mom was an absolutely horrible cook, well that was an exaggeration she was a "creative" cook just because 90% of her food was unedible it was not her fault. My dad had taught me to cook at an early age and it was something that I truly enjoyed. I pawed through the fridge and came up with the fixings for spaghetti. I set to work making dinner.

I had finished the meat sauce and had just popped the garlic bread in the oven and started on the salad when the front door opened and Kyle came running into the kitchen, Sue and Charlie were hot on his heels. " Sarah you didn't have to cook dinner I would have thrown something together" Sue said putting her handbag on the table. "It's not problem Sue I like to cook and I knew that you had been working all day" I said tossing the salad. Charlie smiled at me as he went to the fridge and got out a beer, "uhhh Billy will be here tonight to watch the game" He said as he ducked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room.

I finished tossing the salad together with a little olive oil. Usually I would have made a more complicated dressing with mustard seeds and balsamic vinegar, but I didn't know if the family would like it as it was a spicy/tangy mix. I placed the salad in the fridge and stirred the spaghetti sauce. Seth came running in the kitchen with a dreamy look on his face, "mmmmmm I smell good food mmmmmmmm" he said following his nose to the stove where the sauce was simmering.

"Oh no you don't not until dinner time, AND you have taken out the trash AND you have washed your hands AND Billy is here" I said smacking his hands away from the sauce. Seth turned and looked at me with the good hurt puppy dog expression. "And that look Seth Clearwater will not work on me!" Seth glared at me and turned to grab the trash bag out of the bin.

I opened the cupboard above the sink and pulled out the plates we would require for dinner 7 plates (A/N Sarah, Billy, Seth, Leah, Charlie, Kyle and Sue) and placed them on the bench. Seth came running back into the kitchen. "Billy just pulled in the drive now can we eat?"

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Urghh you are worse than mom." Seth went to the sink and furiously started scrubbing his hands. I watched the dirty water run down the drain. He grabbed some paper towels and dried his hands and threw the balled up paper in the bin. "Happy all clean now" he asked holding his hands up to my face.

"Well they are cleaner than before" I said "You can help me dish up"

I strained the noodles over the sink and handed Seth the colander. I picked up the plates and proceeded to add the noodles to each plate followed by a healthy dumping of spaghetti sauce and meatballs.

Seth placed the plates on the table and pulled the oven open. He proceeded to pull out the garlic bread out with his bare hands. "Seth you will burn yourself" I scolded handing him the oven mitts, he just winked at me and pull the mitts on. I started to giggle here was a sight a 6foot plus man with lobster claw mitts on. Seth mock glared at me and started to pince the claws together and advance towards me.

"Oh No you don't lobster boy" I said grabbing the dish towel from the sink. Seth came closer and closer. I twirled the dish towel menacingly knowing that if he came any closer would snap him. I backed up slowly and Seth lunged at me, I couldn't hold in the laughter any more and started to laugh in earnest, laughing hard Seth chased me around the table. I ducked and weaved but to no avail Seth caught me and we tumbled to the ground.

The relentless tickling started and I was laughing so hard that tears ran down my face. "Ahem" I looked up to see Billy, Charlie, Sue and Kyle looking at Seth and I. I was pinned to the floor by Seth and he had one of the oven mitted hands holding my nose and the other hand was tickling my side. I blushed a deep crimson and tried to push Seth off me to no avail he weighed a tonne.

Seth looked at his mother who was trying to hide a smile (very unsuccessfully) he gave her a guilty look and jumped up away from me. I got to my feet and resumed dishing up dinner.

After dinner and a round of "that was great Sarah's" I put the dishes in the sink and started the hot water running , I added a healthy dose of washing up liquid. I had just plunged my hands into the water when the doorbell rang. I groaned internally I knew that Charlie, Billy and Seth were engrossed in the game that was playing on the flat screen and Sue, Kyle and Leah had gone down to La Push to visit with some friends. I wiped my hands on a dish towel as I went to the front door.

I opened the door and gasped in surprise……………………………

* * *

**Hehehehe cliffy :P I couldn't resist . **

**I am sorry it is so short but I am having a baby shower tonight for my soon to be sister in-law and I may get a tad tipsy :P**

**Remember the more you review the faster I get these chapter out!**

**Oh I may not update for a couple of days due to work but I will continue to write every chance I get**

**~Gikkas**

* * *


	6. Homework

**Stephanie Meyer owns all original characters**

**I begged for Edward and she refuses**

**I begged and Begged but no **

**So I invented Sarah, Robbie and Kyle**

**Please Review and let me know if you like what I am writing if you don't review I don't know.**

**~Gikkas**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Homework**

I was staring into the most perfect topaz eyes, Robbie. " Hi Sarah I was passing and thought that I would drop in and see you." Robbie said giving me a smile that melted my insides.

"uh sure come on in, I am doing the washing up but we can talk in the kitchen." I stepped away from the door and led the way into the kitchen.

"Here you was I'll dry" Robbie said as he picked up a dish towel.

"So Sarah, you looked amazing today when you were dancing, I couldn't take my eyes off you"

I blushed a deep crimson at this comment " Thanks, dancing is the one thing that lets me be free, it doesn't matter who is there or what is happening in the world, when I dance I loose myself to the music and the rhythm, I fall into a world of my own" I looked down at what I was doing, I handed him the wet plate and started on the next.

We stood there in silence other than the swishing of water and the flicking of the towel as he wiped the moisture from the dishes. Before we knew it we were finished. After I let the water out of the sink I turned to him "So did you bring your homework with you" I asked

Robbie grinned, and held up his book bag. "Follow me" I aid as I headed for the stairs. "Charlie is it ok if Robbie Cullen and I go to my room to study?"

"Yeah Sarah but he has to leave by 10:30 and the bedroom door has to stay opn and there is to be no funny business". Charlie replied.

I blushed again as I lead the way up the stairs to my bedroom. Robbie paused at the door and I turned around "Come on chicken liver it is a bedroom, you know a bed, a desk, a lamp, an Ipod docking station, nothing to be afraid of." I teased.

Robbie walked into my room and looked around, he saw the photo's on the dresser and went to have a closer look, he picked up one of me and my dad taken at my first recital, I was about 4 years old and was wearing a pink sparkly tutu. "you were adorable" Robbie commented.

He put down the photo and looked at me, I was standing by the desk with my lap top in hand, "Here you sit at the desk and I will sit on the bed" I told him as I moved to the bed. "So what should we tackle first? Biology? Maths? English?"

"I think Maths as that is my worst subject then English and Biology" Robbie said as he sat and opened his book bag pulling out his Math text book.

We worked on our homework and when we finished we talked about the minor things in life like our favourite colours and animals (I found out he liked cougars and Cheetah's), our likes and dislikes and I found out that we had much in common, until Charlie came up stairs and told Robbie that it was time for him to go home. I walked him out to the car and noticed that he had driven over in a Porche roadster, "Nice car" I commented.

"Yeah I am only allowed to take it out on special occasions or when the other cars are in use. Carlisle had it restored for me it was my parents car before they died" he told me as he loving rubbed his hand over the polished hood.

"Robbie thank you for tonight I needed a friend"

"Sarah I know what it is like to be the new kid and I like to think that we are friends" Robbie smiled at me and threw his bag on to the passenger seat. The turned to me and stuck his hands into his pockets. "Would you like to come to my hose tomorrow and do your homework with me and the others?"

"I would like that Robbie" I said smiling at him

"Ok I will pick you up in the morning and we can go to school together" he said smiling. Before I knew it he leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek, I gasped at how cold his lips were. Before I knew it he had pulled away and was walking to the drivers side and jumped over the closed drivers door. The engine purred to life and he pulled out of the drive way. I watched after him with my hand against the cheek he had kissed until I could no longer see the tail lights of the car.

I walked back inside with a smile on my face bade a good night to Charlie and Billy and went up to bed. Still smiling I got ready for bed. That night I dreamt of Robbie and the perfect kiss.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Next chapter we meet the Cullens **

**Will Sarah find out their secret?**

**Will she discover who Marie and Junior really are?**

**Review to find out!!!! I need atleast 10 reviews to continue**

**~Gikkas**


	7. Author Note

**Author Note**

**

* * *

**

**Howdy Peoples **

**I hate Author notes they are sooooo..... pompous ....... but I had to say something :)**

**I have to apologise for not adding a new chapter yet I am currently writing it but don't know what direction it is going in at the moment Any ideas please PM me :)**

**I have also had some major family problems going on!! I am also heading for my end of semester exams in a couple of weeks. **

**But I have got uni tomorrow AND that means that I will have 2 hrs to work on the story :P But hey why else am I paying a fortune for an education? :P**

**I will hopefuly have the next chapter up before the weekend and if everyone is good maybe 2.**

**Take it easy**

**~Gikkas**

* * *


	8. Hopeful

**A/N**

**There has been some confusion over the character names**

**Robbie is Robbie he is a Vampire (changed over 90 yrs ago but why does he look so much like Edward? future chapter will explain)**

**Sarah is Bella's Half sister (Renee and Phil's daughter born 1 yr after Breaking Dawn)**

**Junior is Edward (but when Sarah turns up he decided to go by Junior I was thinking of calling him Anthony but didn't:P)**

**Marie is Bella (as above she decided to go by her middle name)**

**Kyle is Bella's half Brother (son of Charlie and Sue)**

**does that clear everything up?**

**~Gikkas**

* * *

That night I slept like the dead, I don't know if I was exhausted from the dancing or if it was from Robbie's kiss. I did know however that it was the first night that I had slept right through since the accident.

I groaned and looked at the clock beside my bed 6:30am. I sat straight up in bed I had exactly 1 hr and 15 mins before Robbie was going to show up. I bolted out of bed and yanked open my drawer, grabbing my bathroom pack, clean underwear, a shirt, black leggings and my denim skirt overall. I then raced into the bathroom.

I showered making sure that I rinsed my hair well. After scrubbing myself clean I wrapped my fluffy blue towel around me and went over to the vanity. I took my time blow drying my hair making sure that my curls had plenty of bounce and was shiny. I quickly dressed in a pale purple top, my leggings and my denim skirt. I placed my dirty clothes in the hamper. I gathered up my towel and bathroom kit and went back into my room.

I had decided not to put my hair up , I left it down so that the blonde curls hung down my back, I did add a black alice headband, after applying some lip gloss I went in search of my converse sneakers. They were hiding under my bed. I finished tying my laces and grabbed my book bag.

I entered the kitchen to find Sue already up. She put a bowl of muesli in front of me and I sat down to eat. I had just finished when Seth came in to the kitchen bleary eyed just like the day before. "Man what a night" he grumbled I gave him a smile and got up to put my empty bowl in the sink.

Tapping him on the head, I left the kitchen, grabbed my book bag and opened the front door. I looked up and saw a beautiful sight. At the curb Robbie was leaning against his roadster, dressed in black jeans, a blue button down shirt and a black leather jacket, his hair was styled in messy array that just added to his bad boy look.

He was smiling at me as I walked down the path to him at the curb. Grinning as I got closer he took my book bag and put it on the passenger side floor. He opened the door for me to get in. "Why thank you kind sir" I said after I slid into the passenger seat and he shut the door. He walked around the car and vaulted into the driver's seat. I put on my seat belt and he pulled out onto the road and we started the drive to school.

"Uhh your father let you take the roadster to school?" I asked

"Yeah well I will be doing Emmett's chores for the next month, I kind of had to beg and plead and that was the trade off" He said with a half smile

We rode the rest of the way in silence. I tilted my head up to the sky, I loved the feel of the wind in my hair. Before I knew it we were at school. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, we pulled into the space beside the Volvo and before I could reach for my door handle Robbie was there opening the door for me. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car, but before I could take even a step I was enveloped in a bug hug by Alice.

"It is nice to see that the dead beat fashion sense does not run in the family Sarah, Bella had and at times still does not have any fashion sense" She said as she stood back and took in my outfit. "We are so going shopping this weekend"

"Um Ok Alice, I do have some money in my bank I could use a little retail therapy sure I'll come"

"Great I will get Rose, Nessie and Marie to come too, I need a new Barbie to play with" She said grinning at me.

I saw out the corner of my eye Marie glowering at her sister and I couldn't help but giggle. I'm guessing that Marie had been tortured by Alice and her Barbie sessions before.

"So Sarah Robbie tells us you are coming over this afternoon?" Emmett boomed at me, I smiled up at him. He truly was a bear of a man but very handsome, he had dark curly hair and the same honey butterscotch eyes that Robbie had. The Cullen's and Hales were truly handsome.

Nessie came over and linked her arms with mine before we moved Alice linked her arms with my free arms and we walked into school together with Robbie, Marie, Jasper, Emmett, Junior and Rosalie following.

My morning classes flew by, and before I knew it, it was lunch. I walked into the cafeteria after History to see that most of the Cullen's were already seated at their table. I lined up to get my lunch and found myself standing behind Beth Archer and Nadine Clemments I had met them on my first day and had immediately taken a dislike to them. They were jelous of the Cullen's and Hale's. I hate nasty people.

I could hear snippets of their conversation and knew that they were oblivious to the fact that I was standing behind them. "Did you see Sarah Evans this morning? She arrived with Robbie Cullen. She is such a slut, she has been here what 3 days and already has her claws in the hottest guy on campus" Beth was saying

"I know and did you see how she is dressed she is such a try hard, My mother says that she is only here because Chief Swan and his wife felt sorry for her and that no-one else wanted her she's a reject kid" Nadine replied.

I could feel the tears pricking behind my eye lids. I put down the salad sandwich and the coke that I was getting for lunch and left the queue. Without stopping I fled the cafeteria not listening to the calls of my name. I just wanted to disappear. I went to the office and explained to Mrs Parker that I was not feeling well and if she could ring and ask Sue to come and pick me up.

I waited the 15 mins that it took Sue to come and get me, in the office. I kept my head down as Sue and I walked out to the parking lot. As Sue drove out of the school I looked up to see Robbie, Nessie, Marie, Alice and Junior looking at me, Robbie's eyes looked hurt, upset and questioning as Sue's car drove away.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Ok So here is the chapter Please Review to let me know what you think.**

**I have started the next chapter but it will be going back to when Marie and Alice are at Charlie's and another from Robbies POV**

** and it will be up in a few days**

**~Gikkas**


	9. She is in Pain

**A/N**

**I know I said that I would go back and do a chapter from Marie and Robbie's POV but when I sat down and thought about it I realized that it would all be explained in later chapters, I am also writing Robbie's story but will not be uploading it until I have finished it**

**Sorry for the delay but I have been sick with the Flu combined with tonsillitis and that does not make for good creativity sorry that it is so short but I was getting emails :P.**

** So here is the next installment….**

**~Gikkas**

* * *

Sue pulled into the drive way and looked over at me, I had my forehead pressed to the window silent tears falling down my cheeks. I swiped a hand across my face and undid my seatbelt. Without saying a word I opened the door and dejectedly walked to the front door.

The door swung open and I was pulled into a hug by Seth. I waited a few seconds and pushed him away as best as I could. He stood aside and I fled up the stairs to my room. As soon as I closed my door I slumped against it, letting my sobs wrack my body, attempting to somewhat relieve my body of a fraction of the pain I was experiencing.

Why was this hurting so and more the reason was I letting this happen to me? I don't know how long I stayed propped against my door. I didn't remember getting up and laying on the bed but at some point I must have.

**Robbie's POV~**

What was going on I had left Sarah at her first class and she was happy I could feel it. I may not have had the strong empathic abilities of Jasper but I had some in my own right. I had watched her come into the cafeteria at lunch; she had smiled at me as she walked over to the queue to get her lunch.

I turned back to my brother and family to listen to what they were saying. Edward (he was going by the name Junior as not to arouse suspicion) was whispering to Jasper about how Sarah was like Bella in the fact that he could not read her, how the ability must run in the family. Bella, Alice and Nessie were talking about how they would be playing barbie Sarah as soon as they can (mind you Bella was stating that Sarah was her sister and if she was anything like her she would not like being made up) and as usual Emmett and Rosalie were playing kissy face with each other.

I looked up as I heard a sob, only to see Sarah flee the room. I called out to her as did Bella and Nessie. She ignored us and kept running. I looked at my siblings with concern. Alice gasped as a vision hit, I looked to Edward. He looked angry and upset. I got up to follow Sarah when he placed a hand on my shoulder restraining me. He shook his head and I watched as he played me Alice's vision.

Sarah in tears in the office asking Mrs. Parker to call Sue, her going home and rushing to her room and collapsing against the door in tears, her crying for hours before finally falling asleep on the floor. Me going to her and putting her to bed and staying until she began to wake.

Alice, Nessie Bella, Edward and I walked to the front of the school only to see Sarah walking with Sue to her car. She got into the car looking back at the school her eyes red and her cheeks were tear stained. I looked at her with concern just as the heavens opened and it started to rain.

**Sue's POV ~ after she has brought Sarah home from school and Charlie has returned from work~**

My heart was breaking. I hated seeing a child in pain even if it was not one of my own. Sarah was in immense pain even more than I had realized I just didn't know what to do. I had wanted to hold her and take the pain away but I knew I couldn't that she would push me away. I was not her mother.

Charlie came home after I called him at the station, which was the beauty of being the Chief of police he could return home leaving one of his deputies in charge if necessary. As soon as he walked through the door I enveloped him in a hug.

"She is hurting Charlie and I don't know what to do" I whispered to my husband.

Charlie looked at me sadness crossing his face. He rubbed my shoulders and looked to the stairs. "Is she in her room?" he asked and I nodded Charlie gently placed a kiss on my forehead and walked up the stairs.

**Charlie's POV ~**

I came home as soon as Sue called me. She had picked Sarah up from school when they called telling her that Sarah was sick. I opened the front door and Sue came flying into my arms she sobbed against my chest and I pulled her tighter into my embrace.

"She is hurting Charlie and I don't know what to do" she whispered.

"Is she in her room?" I asked. Sue nodded and I kissed her forehead. I went up stairs to Sarah's door, I could hear her sobbing I raised my hand to knock on her door but something told me that maybe she needed to cry and get it out of her system. I turned and went back down stairs. Even though my thoughts were with my new daughter.

**Robbie's POV~**

As soon as the school bell rang I ran out to my car. I had to go and check on Sarah but I had to take my car home first running would be faster and less inconspicuous. Ignoring the look from my father and mother I dashed back to singer my love unbeknownst to her.

* * *

**OOOOO Cliffy**

**I know I was going to do a back history on the Cullens but I decided to start another story about Robbie and what happened to him.**

**Please Review I thrive on reviews**

**~Gikkas**


	10. The Past

**A/N**

**Here is the next chapter As usual I own nothing and Stephenie Myer owns all mind you I do own Sarah and Robbie.**

**I am sorry that this chapter is a little short but the flu tablets have kicked in….**

**Here is a little of Robbie's back history as well so enjoy**

**~Gikkas**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**The Past**

**Robbie's POV~**

I raced back to the Swan residence as fast as I could and jumped into the highest branches of the tree just outside Sarah's bedroom, from this vantage point I could see into her room. I saw her laying on the floor sobs racking her body and my dead heart broke.

I hated seeing her in pain and there was nothing that I could do. I wanted to go to her and take all the pain away to tell her that it was ok that she was safe and secure, that nothing was going to happen. But I couldn't she had to figure it out herself for now.

I had been wandering the earth as an immortal since 1933 most of the time alone. It wasn't until 13 years ago that I finally found my brother. Our parents had died during the Spanish influenza epidemic in 1918 I was a mere babe of 1year, compared to Edward who was 17 at the time, I had been taken into the care of an elderly relative and remained with her until her death 10 years later.

I was turned at the ripe old age of 16 by a sadistic vampire who sensed that I would have abilities as a vampire. I was turned and for the next 10 years lived with his coven before shunning them and going it alone. I just like my brother had extra abilities I could absorb abilities from other vampires and I could influence others and I had heightened abilities when it came to emotions.

I heard Charlie Swan return home from the police station at Sue's request. He came up to Sarah's door, I sent him a wave of calm and influenced him to leave her be for now. He turned and went back down stairs to comfort his wife.

I waited in the tree for night to fall, once it did I silently opened Sarah's window and climbed inside. Sarah had fallen into an exhausted sleep on the floor, I gently picked her up and placed her on her bed, taking off her shoes I covered her with the warm woolen blanket that was folded at the end of her bed.

Once I was sure that she was asleep I ventured over to the chair that was at her desk and settled in for the night. I remained there watching her sleep until close to the breaking dawn I heard her call out for her mother and father.

**Alice's POV~**

Robbie was in love with Sarah that much I knew. I had known it since the day I saw her coming to live with Charlie. What was it with the Masen brothers falling for the Swan sisters?

Bella was shocked to find out that she had a sister in the first place, but to find out that her brother in law was in love with her was another shock to the system. Robbie had only been with us for 13 years and had gelled in with the family instantly. I knew Esme was over the moon that Robbie had finally found is brother after so long, especially as how Edward had not even remembered that he had a brother. Carlisle explained that when Edward was sick he would have lost some of his memories especially short term memories.

Carlisle knew of Robert Alexander Masen when mother and brother were brought into the hospital in Chicago during the epidemic however he also knew that the baby was safe and living with relatives of Edward. Carlisle had provided anonymously for Robert as a child and knew nothing of his change in 1933, believing that Edward's knowledge of his brother would only hurt him he hid the truth until Robbie had come looking for his brother.

Edward understood why Carlisle had hidden the truth from him and it pained him to find out that Robbie was only a year younger than himself when he was turned. Robbie would not divulge to his brother or the family the circumstances of his "rebirth" only stating that he wanted to be with his brother and family, that he wanted to forget his past and focus on his future.

* * *

**A/N**

**How does it go peoples?**

**I am in the middle of the next chapter and will have it up in the next couple of hours or so I am stuck in bed and both of my kids are home due to this stupid flu (not swine flu though… I am sure I would notice if my kids sprouted piggy snouts lol)**

**I know this chapter is all over the place but it will gel later in the next chapter I hope**

**Please hit the review button I know you want to**

**~Gikkas**


	11. URGENT AUTHOR NOTE

**A/N**

**Ok everyone I am not sure that I will be keeping Dancing Dreams ... **

**it has gone in a direction that not many people are liking... **

**That it is too confusing. I will leave it up for now and come to a decision in the next couple of days I may just pull it down and trash it. **

**I was going to take it full circle but ppl are not enthusiastic**

**I might just trash it and start again with another story similar characters or even story but taking out the confusion. I supose I could do that... make the story slightly different but easier to read and understand. Give me a few hours and I will upload it again under the title _Full Circle_ **

**~Gikkas**


End file.
